25 formas de conquistar un hombre
by samb07
Summary: ¿Alguna vez han tenido una cita desastrosa? ¿No? Pues entonces pasen y lean lo que le pasó a Kagome... Regalo de cumpleaños para Bruxi del foro ¡Siéntate!


******DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, la historia si es mía y también algunos otros personajes. No hago esto con fines de lucro.**

******Este es un regalo de cumpleaños para Bruxi del foro ¡Siéntate! www (punto)fanfiction(punto)net/topic/84265/93157359/1 /Cumplea%C3%B1os-de-Bruxi Muchas felicidades nena, espero te la hayas pasado muy bien. Y pues te cuento que ésta va a ser una historia de viñetas. Te prometo que actualizaré lo más seguido que me sea posible, pero pues con la universidad, el trabajo y las prácticas ando un poco corta de tiempo;así que tenme paciencia ¿Oki? ¡Besos y abrazos! **

* * *

******Capítulo 1. La receta perfecta.**

¿Alguna vez han tenido una cita en la cual al intentar impresionar a la persona que les gusta, todo sale mal? ¿No? Bueno para que me entiendan les contaré lo que le sucedió a Kagome.

...

-¡Kagome! ¡Ya cuéntanos! ¡¿Qué ha pasado con el chico violento con el que sales?! ¡Anda, dinos! –Insistieron Yuka, Eri y Ayumi -¿Ya dejó a la otra mujer?

Para esas alturas, Kagome ya estaba considerando muy seriamente el cometer un "_amiguicidio_"; esas mujeres la andaban sacando de quicio con sus preguntas sobre Inuyasha. Ya le fastidiaba bastante el hecho de que su hanyou no superara todavía a Kikyo como para que se lo recordaran a cada minuto del día.

-¡No! ¡¿Eso es lo que querían saber?! ¡Sigo siendo el plato de segunda mesa! –les gritó exasperada. Sus amigas al fin se quedaron calladas y después de eso la vieron casi con lástima; pasados unos segundos sus expresiones cambiaron a unas de decisión, iban a ayudar a su amiga.

-Kagome, lo que pasa aquí es que no has hecho bien tu labor –soltó Yuka.

-¿Mi…mi labor…? ¿A qué te refieres?

-A que no has utilizado adecuadamente las técnicas de seducción con tu novio; todo hombre necesita una ayudadita para saber que le gusta a una mujer –le explicó Ayumi guiñándole un ojo cómplice.

-Pero…

-¡Nada de peros Kagome! Ésta es tu misión, deberás seducir a tu violento novio la próxima vez que lo veas –le indicó Eri amenazándola con el dedo índice y dejándola sin réplicas.

La pelinegra se quedó sin palabras. ¿Cómo iba a seducir a Inuyasha? ¿Y si él no le correspondía? O peor aún ¿Y si eso hacía que la creyera una loca?

Pero algo de razón tenían sus amigas: debía al menos intentarlo; si no hacía nada, su relación nunca llegaría a nada más, y vaya que ella quería ser más para él. La decisión estaba tomada. Ella seduciría al hanyou en su próximo encuentro; debía idear un plan que no diera lugar a errores. Pobre Kagome, si hubiera sabido lo que pasaría, tal vez hubiera pensado dos veces más las cosas antes de actuar.

Ahora que lo pensaba ¿cómo debía seducir a un hombre?; había visto películas donde las mujeres seducían a los hombres acercándoseles lentamente, misteriosas y sensuales, con sonrisas enigmáticas; pero ¿Aplicaría lo mismo en la vida real? ¿Funcionaría con un hanyou de la era feudal? Ok esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que imaginaba.

Kagome se lanzó cual típica adolescente con problemas amorosos a su cama, ya saben esa posición donde las pubertas quedan viendo hacia el techo de la habitación, con cara de angustia total cubierta bajo su brazo. De la nada soltó un largo suspiro; Kagome no podía basarse en sus romances pasados para tomar una decisión ya que su experiencia era de prácticamente cero. Solo había tenido una cita con Hojo antes de saber que amaba a Inuyasha, y de esa había salido corriendo para regresar a la era feudal con el pretexto de sentirse enferma. Debería de confiar en sus conocimientos obtenidos de revistas para lograr su meta. ¡Eso era! Si a las que escribían esos artículos les había funcionado todo aquello ¿Por qué a ella no? Una gigante sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la pelinegra. Más le valía a Inuyasha cuidarse la espalda que Kagome andaba de cacería…

Ahora solo debía afinar los detalles del plan, ¿Dónde había dejado esa revista?. Kagome buscó por todos los rincones de su habitación hasta dar con el tan esperado objeto. Pacientemente revisó el índice y abrió la página donde se encontraba el necesitado artículo: _"25 formas de conquistar a un hombre"_. La sonrisa lentamente se transformó en una expresión casi macabra de una conspiradora, de hecho podría jurar que se escuchó una risa malvada de película "muajajajaja". Ese artículo se volvería la receta perfecta para conquistar a Inuyasha. De acuerdo; para una persona normal como tu o como yo, esa idea hubiera sido bastante mala y obviamente la hubiéramos descartado al instante, pero para una adolescente desesperada (y con un ligero desequilibrio mental por los viajes en el tiempo) parecía algo bastante inteligente por hacer.


End file.
